


Help the Helpless

by owlmoose



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fandom Stocking 2015, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an Alias client needs legal representation, Trish finds the perfect partner in Karen Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help the Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 round of Fandom Stocking. When the requestor said that Trish Walker/Karen Page needed to be "a thing", I realized I couldn't agree more. This might become something bigger in the future.

Trish pushed open the unlatched door and peered into the shabby office, careful not to wrinkle her nose at the faded beige walls, the battered second-hand reception desk, the cheap shades clinging to dirty windows. The only bright spots in the room were the flowers on the desk and the blond woman sitting behind it, staring intently at her computer screen. Trish leaned in and rapped on the doorframe. "Hello?"

The woman -- receptionist? paralegal? one of the lawyers? -- looked up from her work with a distracted smile. "Hi, can I help you?"

"I hope so," Trish replied, double-checking the business card Jessica had given her. It said Nelson and Murdock, just like the plaque next to the door. She could have afforded better, wished she could have offered it. But Jess had been firm -- their client would be scared off by fancy uptown lawyers, so they needed something smaller, more humble, closer to home. And it didn't get closer to home than Hell's Kitchen. Trish tucked the card in her jacket pocket and looked back up. "Nelson and Murdock? Defense attorneys?"

"That's us." The woman rose and held out her hand; Trish took it. Her grip was warm and firm. "Karen Page." 

"Patricia Walker."

As Karen pulled back her hand, she tipped her head to the side. "I'm sorry, Ms. Walker, but have we met before? You look really familiar."

Trish paused, as though in thought, then shook her head. "I don't think so, sorry," she replied, sitting in the chair that Karen indicated, pushing her tinted glasses further up her nose. She had forgone makeup, worn her oldest jeans, and tucked her hair up into a Mets cap. Sometimes it paid to be recognized as Trish Walker, or even as Patsy. But not today. 

Karen sat behind the desk and pulled out a notepad. "So, Ms. Walker, what brings you to Nelson and Murdock today?"

"I'll cut right to the chase," Trish said. "I work with a private eye -- Alias Investigations." Karen raised an eyebrow, and Trish nodded. "One of our clients needs legal representation. Someone who understands life on the rougher side of town, who's willing to work with someone down on their luck, and who isn't too expensive."

Karen smiled. "Sounds right up our alley. What's the case?"

Trish reached into her bag and pulled out a file folder. "Our client has been charged with attempted murder, for shooting her abusive husband in self-defense. She came to us because she wanted to leave him, but the situation escalated before we could get her out." Karen winced in sympathy and Trish leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, it's rough. It just happened last night; she's still in shock, I think."

"I know a little bit of what that's like," Karen said, lowering her eyes to the desk. "Feeling captive to a series of events out of your control."

"Yeah." Trish put the folder on her lap. "I think we all do, here." Karen glanced up, and Trish leaned forward, setting the folder on the desk. "So, what do you say?" She favored Karen with Patsy's most winning smile. "Do you think you could help us?"

Karen took the file and set it aside. "Of course we can," she said. "Mr. Murdock's schedule is fairly full for the next few days, but I can work you in with Mr. Nelson later this afternoon. Three o'clock?"

She was supposed to be on air at three, but she hated to make this poor woman face a lawyer alone, no matter how congenial his secretary was. "That's fine. I'll meet him at the precinct." She got to her feet. "Thank you, so much, for making an appointment on such short notice."

"I only hope we can help her. Men like that..." Karen stood, shaking her head. "They shouldn't be allowed to get away with hurting people. Ever."

"I couldn't agree more." Trish held out her hand again, and Karen shook it. 

"See you at three, Ms. Walker," she said.

Trish stepped back, letting her fingers linger as she pulled away, then pulled off her glasses, perching them on the brim of her cap. "Call me Trish." And then she left, closing the door behind her.


End file.
